Love Story
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tony and Sarah fall in love, their relationship has drastic effects upon the future of those at NCIS
1. Love & Consequences

what happens if jethros and zivas daughter, sarah, falls in love with tony dinozzo????

**DISCLAIMER:** it aint mine....the song aint mine and ncis is nt mine but sarah david is mine although i got the name idea from an episode of ncis where ziva is in interrogation and tells the suspect the meaning of sarah, is princess

###########################################################################

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

**When sarah and tony first met, he didnt know she was his boss's daughter, but then again nor did she because she had grown up in israel not knowing who her father was. she had been kidnapped when she was 6 years old and kate had found her by the eiffel tower in france and had adopted her and took her back to the US. so when they first met tony didnt know ziva david, but had fallen heavily for her daughter, Sarah David......**__

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

**....They went to NCIS balls together, and slowly Sarah learnt to love him, they had been together for over a year before gibbs found out sarah was his daughter and made sure the relationship ended, he made tony end things with his daughter, leaving her devastated....**__

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

**..And although he was told to have nothing to do with her he still loved her and she still loved him, she cried for a love that she had lost, she was happy once shed found her mom, and discovered who her dad was but she never thought finding her familoy would cost her the one man she ever loved....**__

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

**....After a while they couldnt resist and they would dissapear for hours at a time, to the rooftop of ncis just to spend time together....**__

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

**........a year after there first secret meeting, sarah discovered she was pregnant, she was scared that her dad would find out, and worried bout what tony would say......**__

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

**....when she got to four months she had to tell him cause a bump was starting to appear, he was happy, so was she but they were both worried bout what they should do about telling her dad.....the only person who knew was ducky but that was because she had gone to him, for help, when he had worked it out for himself, she was worried of what her father and mother would say....**__

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

**...She went and told Jenny about what was going on, and it turned out she knew it all already, but was waiting on sarah to tell her, so they decided that jenny would help sarah tell her father....**__

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

**....She helped her tell him and he was angry at them, and it took him a month to come around to the idea, but he never truly accepted it///**__

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

**....Tony and sarahs relationship was out in the open now, and the baby was due in two months, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong....**__

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

**...Tony proposed to sarah after a serious talk with her father about treating her right, and they were married one month before their child was born....**__

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

**....But it wasnt meant to be, because the day sarah went into labour tony was not by her side, jenny was. tony was on a case, what sarah didnt know was that he had been shot, and as she was giving birth to their daughter he was dying. Their daughter was born at 06:66, 3 minutes after his death, she gave birth to darling daughter named Sofia Cheruta Dinozzo weighing 6lb 4oz, she would never know her father and it was only then that gibbs finally accepted the relationship between his daughter and his agent, but by then it was too late....**__

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**...He was gone.**

**################################################################**

**reviews????? **


	2. Five Years On

**FIRST CHAPTER WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTIONS – THIS IS TO SHOW MY PROGRESSION IN MY WRITING BY ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MY OLD FAN FICTION. I INTEND ON ADDING TO MANY MORE**

Five years on, Sofia played in the garden, her eyes were the mirror image of her father's, whilst her caramel brown curls were inherited from her Israeli mother.

Sarah watched her child play in the garden, in the foreground of a beautiful scenery of roses, and brightly colored exotic flowers.

The little girl wore a white dress with a denim waistcoat over the top, her feet bare, and her face lit up brightly with a happy smile.

Ziva sat upon the bench beside her daughter and watched her husband; Gibbs play with their grandchild, "I love you Sarah" she whispered to her daughter and pressed a kiss lightly to her head

Sarah looked up at her and smiled, "I love you too Ima" she said with a smile and turned back to her daughter, "I wish Tony was here to play with her" she said sadly, there wasn't a day that went by that she did not miss him, even five years on, she still wore her wedding ring on a chain around her neck, only having recently put it there which was proven by the tan lines on her ring finger.

Ziva sighed, it had been a battle since Tony passed away to get her child to do anything, but things were getting better

_Six days after Tony's death, Sarah lay on the sofa at her parent's house, staring into space, a photo of her late husband in her hand, tightly gripped while tears drowned her tanned cheeks in salty liquid. The newborn baby screamed for her mother, as Ziva rocked her to sleep, and tried desperately to gage a reaction from her precious daughter._

Ziva kissed her daughter's head, "I'm sure he is watching down on her all the time, and always will my princess" she said in a barely audible whisper.

Sarah smiled and gripped her mother's hand as she watched her father swing Sofia around above his head, "I hope so Ima" she said in a whisper, as she flinched at the sight of her child so high in the air, and being thrown up then caught by her father.

Gibbs laughed and messed around with his grandchild while being watched by his wife and daughter. He was genuinely happy as his eyes sparkled.

They were all full of happy smiles, as Sarah looked at her ring that glistened in the sunlight, before looking up to the sky and whispering, "I love you" to her late husband

The wind blew softly, and she swore she could hear him say "I love you too" in return, her smile turned to a grin as the Israeli women joined in with the game in the garden.


End file.
